kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Raiden
Main= = Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden = Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden (also known as Demon Child Zenki - Battle Raiden in the Dynamic Designs translation) is the first of 3 Super Nintendo games based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It is based on the first 3 issues of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga and thus features a slightly modified version of its story. There is also a sound test, which can be accessed from the game's main menu. It can be found by entering the CONFIG menu. How To Play Main Battle Raiden is a sidescrolling jump and run game where you play as Zenki (both in his Chibi and Guardian Spirit forms) as you traverse through different places, ranging from forests to icy mountains to graveyards and even bizarre (almost alien) architectures in the fourth ingame stage. To play the game properly, it is advised to let the intro cycle a few times, so you can watch Chiaki's tutorial on explaining the controls. Mastering Zenki's controls is almost essential, as game can be really hard, if you don't. This is especially the case in the stage sections, where you play in Zenki's Guardian Spirit form. Stages The game consists of five stages, each made up of four individual level-sections. The first and the third section are normal levels, while the second section is a mini-boss level and the fourth section the stage boss. The bosses (also a few, but not all, of the mini-bosses) will always be fought as Guardian Spirit Zenki, while the playthrough of the individual sections might be either in his Chibi or his Guardian Spirit form. More content will be added soon... Notable differences to the Manga plot The game switches the introductions of the Dark Curse Bearer and the Fire Curse Bearer around. In the games the Dark Curse Bearer is the second boss and Fire Curse Bearer the third boss, whereas the manga introduces Zenki's fight against the Fire Curse Bearer first. In the manga the Dark Curse Bearer especially uses the information, which she gained from watching Zenki fight her brother, to get an advantage over Zenki. Although this is only notable, if you have read the manga and played the game (in whatever order). |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki ** He is the main character, you play as him throughout the whole game. * Chiaki Enno ** In this game she is a minor character that only appears in the beginning of the game, the tutorial section and the "Vajura On Ark!"-Transformation cutscenes. * Ozunu Enno ** He only gets mentioned a few times and never appears physically. The Bad Guys * Mouryu (also known as Amon) ** The first boss. Halfway through the battle, he throws his robe away. * Princess Ryuuki (also known as the Dark Curse Bearer or Anjura) ** The second boss. Halfway through the battle, she transforms into a purple naga with a trident. * Enjuurou (also known as the Fire Curse Bearer) ** The third boss. He wears a flame armor and takes little damage. Zenki has to use the Gale Dragon move to fight him properly. * Goukaku (also known as the Devil Curse Bearer) ** The fourth boss. He eats a few Seeds of Evil to transform himself and then charges at Zenki. Halfway through the battle, he eats more seeds and becomes more aggressive. * Shiguma (also known as the Death Curse Bearer) ** He is the game's final boss. |-|Gallery= Title screen Zenki battle raiden dynamic designs intro.png|The credits screen from Dynamic Designs' translated version. The original Japanese version has no intro credits screen. Zenki battle raiden 00034.png|The translated version of title screen made by Dynamic Designs Cutscenes Intro Curse Sorcerers battle raiden.png|The five Curse Sorcerers appear in the forest of Guardian Village. Curse Sorcerers battle raiden 2.png|They try to break one of Ozunu Enno's seals. Zenki battle raiden 00012.png|Chiaki has a vision of them and wakes up... Zenki battle raiden 00015.png|...where she suddenly finds Chibi Zenki sleeping in her bed! Zenki battle raiden 00030.png|Chiaki gives Zenki a beating, tells him about her vision and then drags him along with her. Gameplay Other Zenki battle raiden stage intro.png|The stage intro screen for Stage 1. Each stage has the same screen only with a different stage number. Zenki faint Battle Raiden.gif|The animation of Chibi Zenki fainting after the player loses a life. Zenki battle raiden game over.png|Chiaki's dead spirit berating Chibi Zenki on his failure, if the player loses a life. Zenki battle raiden game over 2.png|The Game Over screen. It shows a few Karuma Beasts with the Death Curse Bearer laughing in the background. Mini-Bosses Zenki battle raiden 00106.png|Zenki wants to free himself from being bound to Chiaki, after beating the oni head Karuma Beast (Stage 2-2) Zenki battle raiden 00144.png|Zenki talking to the firebreathing dragon Karuma Beast, before fighting it (Stage 3-2) |-|Gallery (Bosses only)= Zenki VS Amon (Stage 1-4) Amon battle raiden.png|Amon talking to Zenki in the intro of the boss battle Amon battle raiden 2.png|Zenki asking Amon who he is (ingame they don't meet each other before the boss battle) Amon battle raiden 3.png|Amon introduces himself. In the game he is called Mouryu. Amon battle raiden 4.png|Chiaki wants Zenki to deal with the foe Amon battle raiden 5.png|After taking out half about of his health, Mouryu will compliment on Zenki and... Amon battle raiden 6.png|...decide to fight with all of this strength! Amon battle raiden 7.png|'Mouryu' flings his cape away and... Amon battle raiden 8.png|...starts moving faster and attacking more aggressively. Zenki VS the Dark Curse Bearer (Stage 2-4) Dark curse bearer battle raiden.png|The Dark Curse Bearer flirting with Zenki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 2.png|She teases Zenki to "play with her". Dark curse bearer battle raiden 3.png|Chiaki is surprised that the enemy is a woman. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 4.png|The Dark Curse Bearer introduces herself. In the game she is called Princess Ryuuki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 5.png|'Princess Ryuuki' brags about her skills. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 6.png|Zenki dares her, starting the boss battle. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 7.png|After taking out half about of her health, Princess Ryuuki states something funny. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 8.png|Because she is seemingly too weak to compete with Zenki... Dark curse bearer battle raiden 9.png|...Princess Ryuuki transforms into a naga! Dark curse bearer battle raiden 10.png|The Rudora deals a great deal of damage to Princess Ryuuki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 11.png|It is also possible to finish her off with it before she gets a chance to transform. Zenki VS the Fire Curse Bearer (Stage 3-4) Fire curse bearer battle raiden.png|The Fire Curse Bearer talking to Zenki in the intro of the boss battle Fire curse bearer battle raiden 2.png|He is tired of waiting for Zenki and Chiaki. Fire curse bearer battle raiden 3.png|Chiaki already doesn't like the Fire Curse Bearer. Fire curse bearer battle raiden 4.png|The Fire Curse Bearer introduces himself. In the game he is called Enjuurou. Fire curse bearer battle raiden 5.png|He tells Zenki and Chiaki that he is a proud flame user. Fire curse bearer battle raiden 6.png|'Enjuurou' summons his flame armor. He shows his playful and ruthless character. Fire curse bearer battle raiden 7.png|After Enjuurou on fire, Zenki will throw a snarky comment at him. Fire curse bearer battle raiden 8.png|Zenki extinguishes Enjuurou flame armor by using the Gale Dragon attack, but stands to close and is hurt by the flame armor's fire. Fire curse bearer battle raiden 9.png|After defeating Enjuurou, Guardian Spirit Zenki has used up to much of his strength and... Fire curse bearer battle raiden 10.png|...ends up in his Chibi form. Trivia *'' Guardian Spirit Zenki will return to his Chibi form after winning the battle against Enjuurou. There is no way to prevent this, as it is a scripted event. The next section will be played as Chibi Zenki.'' Zenki VS the Devil Curse Bearer (Stage 4-4) Devil curse bearer battle raiden.png|The Devil Curse Bearer talking to Zenki in the intro of the boss battle Devil curse bearer battle raiden 2.png|He introduces himself. In the game he is called Goukaku. Devil curse bearer battle raiden 3.png|'Goukaku' wants to kill Zenki. Devil curse bearer battle raiden 4.png|He tells Zenki about his special ability. Devil curse bearer battle raiden 5.png|He takes some Seeds of Evil and eats them. Devil curse bearer battle raiden 6.png|'Goukaku' uses the seeds to transform himself. Devil curse bearer battle raiden 7.png|After taking out half about of his health, Goukaku will compliment on Zenki and... Devil curse bearer battle raiden 8.png|...eats more seeds to transform again! Devil curse bearer battle raiden 9.png|'Goukaku' transforms and becomes more aggressive. Devil curse bearer battle raiden 10.png|He has finished his tranformation. The boss battle goes on. Zenki VS the Death Curse Bearer (Stage 5-4) Zenki battle raiden death curse bearer.png|The Death Curse Bearer introduces himself. In the game he is called Shiguma. Zenki battle raiden death curse bearer 2.png|'Shiguma' calls the dead souls of the previous bosses/his servants. Zenki battle raiden death curse bearer 3.png|The souls appear and circle him... Zenki battle raiden death curse bearer 4.png|...then they will merge with him. Zenki battle raiden death curse bearer 5.png|'Shiguma' has now transformed and the final boss battle begins! Category:Games